i see it, i want it
by achillius
Summary: artemis' new flat is opposite of another guy's and her kitchen faces his so they always see each other making coffee at three am, and nothing would be wrong with that except for the fact that he's seen her in her underwear. the first time they met. —dick/artemis!AU


**Title:** _i see it, i want it_

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Character(s):** Dick Grayson/Artemis Crock

 **Word Count:** 2020

 **Summary:** Artemis' new flat is opposite of another guy's and her kitchen faces his so they always see each other making coffee at three am, and nothing would be wrong with that except for the fact that he's seen her in her underwear. The first time they met.

* * *

Artemis hates it, she already hates it here, and today is Monday, which means it's only her second day. She didn't even want to move to Bludhaven in the first place, but after being pestered by her mom for decades and getting accepted into BU with a scholarship, how could she say no?

But with it's clean smell, unmoldly walls, and spacious rooms, she knows that isn't the flats' fault, it's just that it's so unlike the apartment she was sharing with her mother. She isn't used to it.

Of course, while any other sane person would be grateful to have such a glamorous flat like this one, she would rather have her old apartment back. She's never been accustomed to change.

But even she has marveled in it's wonder, this flat probably costed more than what her mother made in a month-when she was still working her night job, that is.

The only problem about it, and literally the only problem, is that her flat's opposite to another guy's flat so they always see each other making coffee at three in the morning. And normally, this wouldn't be a problem because she's never really been the shy or embarrassed type; except this guy's _hot._ Like, insanely hot.

And he's seen her in her underwear. Yeah, she knows it's a bad habit (one that her mother has tried to make her get rid of since she can remember), but it's one she's had since she was a child and well, like she said before, she isn't accustomed to change.

It was the first night in her flat, and throughout her very busy and errand-filled day, she didn't exactly have the time to remember to put up curtains for her windows; let alone her neighbor.

So, imagine her surprise as she was dumping her fifth spoon of sugar (hey, she doesn't like bitter, she's always had a sweet tooth) into her mug when someone says, "I was going to introduce myself to you yesterday, when you first moved in but I rang the doorbell and you didn't answer. I'm Dick."

It scares the living shit out of her but she's learned to hide emotions after years of training and looks up just enough to see his sky blue eyes and ebony hair. He has nice facial structure, too, with a strong jaw, and a straight nose. Not exactly godlike, though they have the potential to be, his friendly smile takes away from that.

 _God,_ he's attractive.

His looks are enough to make anyone gape in awe, but she recovers quickly enough.

"Dick? Interesting name. Not anymore then mine though, I'm Artemis. And sorry, I was asleep. I have been since five in the afternoon 'til now." she responds, taking a quick sip of her coffee just to be able to look at him again.

"Just tired or sleep problems?" he asks, stirring up a cup of coffee of his own, not pouring any sugar in it at all. _Yuck_.

Artemis lets out an involuntary yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sleep problems, I've been having insomnia for some time now. You?"

He gives another grin, a more wolfish one at that. "I don't know the meaning of sleep."

She gives a sharp bark of laughter at that comment, and they let it hang in the air a few moments before silence takes over. His warm smile doesn't falter, and it kind of unsettles her.

Here she is, only wearing a thin tank-top and cotton blue panties and he doesn't give her a second glace. He's so polite and kind and charming and everything that most guys she's met so far weren't.

"So, where did you move here from?" he questions, not exactly trying to make conversation, more in a genuinely curious way.

"Gotham City, born and bred. It's my home." She replies, a little smile curving her lips. Gotham is basically her only happy place on Earth, the only place where she's had any decent memories.

"Oh yeah? Mine too. I visit all the time.

"That's my goal. My mom lives there I'm trying to spend all my free time driving down there and staying with her." Artemis knows that she's in her peak right now. Young, pretty, with a rocking body, but she'll give all that up to spend more time with her mom. God knows her mother's given everything for her.

"I have family there too, dad and younger brothers."

"How many?"

"Dads?" he lets out a laugh. "Well, only one, although our butler probably counts as one too. And brothers? Three. All adopted just like me, except for one."

"Do you like them?"

"My brothers? Love them. There's Jason, he's a bit of a black sheep, the misunderstood, dark type, you know? Then there's Tim, he's all smart and stuff, especially with tech. And last, Damian. He's the real son, and he always makes sure we remember it. He's… different. A bit paranoid, extremely secretive for a ten year old. Makes you wonder if he's planning to blow up the planet. But you learn to love him."

"And you? What's your 'rep'? Where do you fit in?" The loving, older brother, she imagines. Willing to do whatever it takes for his family. She admires that.

"Me? Well, I'm somewhat known as the playboy. The only thing I take after my adopted father. I'm number eight on the most eligible bachelors list."

"Playboy, huh?" She's not exactly shocked, and if truth be told, she was kind of expecting it, with his handsome looks and all. "You like being number eight?"

"Actually, I don't really want to be a bachelor at all. I'm actually looking to settle right now." He says, looking right at her.

A light blush covers her cheeks. Was he hinting something at her?

The conversation continues nearly all night. Their coffees get cold and their legs are stiff from standing. Artemis only realizes they've been there for hours when the sun comes up.

"Oh god, it's five right now. We've been talking for two hours."

He smiles. "I know."

* * *

They never actually discuss it, but every Monday at around three am, they start dumping sugar in their coffees (or at least Artemis does) and stirring it.

Then, they engage in full blown conversations about, well-everything. What she had for lunch that day, or how she feels about her new boss, or what his crazy brothers were up to this time (last she heard, the youngest one threatened to behead the middle one over a game of forced Monopoly).

And, well, they get pretty comfortable with each other and Artemis actually considers Dick one of her closest friends. Which is saying a lot, for her.

To both their delights, this went on for a few weeks although it escalated each time. First, it was only gentle bantering, then it got to flirting, and she doesn't really remember who did it first but then they began teasing each other.

Not the teasing where they tell each other about their other potential partners, no, the teasing where they "forget" to drink their coffee with clothes on.

 _Dick_ says that Artemis _initiated_ it when she only had on panties and a tank-top the first time they met, but _Artemis_ says that she would never do something so scandalous, and _Dick_ responds saying that he's glad she did, and that comment makes Artemis feel some type of way and she invites him over.

She only realizes this is a bad idea when he's already opening her door so she can't do anything about it now (nor does she want to).

And it doesn't come of any surprise to her when their mouths are on each other.

Dropping her mug of coffee on the floor, she reaches up, tugging at his hair while he's attempting to unclasp her bra and pull down her panties at the same time so she whispers, "Patience," into his ear as he bites her neck.

They stop kissing long enough just to undress and Dick pushes her down on the brown, leather couch, which feels amazing against her bare skin but she gives a little shudder since it's so cold; and it's only a few seconds later when he sneaks a finger into her that she realizes she was actually shuddering for a whole different reason.

He starts at her jaw, kissing all the way down to her stomach, then even places one right on her clit, causing a light gasp to escape from her lips.

The next thing she knows, he's _sucking_ at her sex, and the feeling is so intense that she throws her head back, hitting the lamp.

He tenses at this, sticking his head up and feeling her head. "You okay?" he asks in such a concerned voice that it confuses her (how can someone that was currently going down on you stop and ask about your health with that much sincerity?).

And yeah, it hurts a hell of a lot, but what he was doing outweighed it by a million times so she doesn't say anything but instead pushes his head down while thrusting up her hips and gives a small whimper.

He happily obliges, alternating between licking and sucking and she's never felt like this before. She's definitely fucked other guys and most were decent, but they were more in it for themselves, rather than her.

Which is fine, because she has someone between her legs giving her the best fucking pleasure she's _ever_ experienced and she's wondering why she's thinking about other guys.

"Fuck, you taste good," Dick breathes out and her eyes snap shut at the sound of his voice.

It's rough and throaty and so strained that it makes her think he's almost as close to coming as she is, although she knows that's not the case.

Before she has a chance to respond, he replaces his tongue with something more rough (his thumb, she presumes) and grinds it against her.

Letting out a sharp cry, she thrusts her hips in the air, not that they go very far since he has his other arm pressing down on her hips, right above her sex, which only intensifies the feeling.

She's about to come when he removes his thumb, setting her right leg on top of his shoulder (thank god for those gymnastic lessons she's been taking since she was 12), and enters her.

He thrusts, deeply, and her lips open in an "O" shape, trying to keep rhythm with him. They're slow and deep at first, but he quickly changes it when he just barely grazes past her spot.

Then, he's hitting it again and again while she's _chanting_ his goddamn name and his thumb comes down, pressed to her clit and she's finally coming.

He does too, a few moments after her, and she's positive that he's only coming that hard because she did.

"I told you that I was glad you were only wearing panties."

* * *

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction in an extremely long time (five years?) so I apologize if it's a bit rusty. Also, I've never written smut before so, enjoy :-)


End file.
